Build Me Up
by Impossible Miracles
Summary: A Rita/Iain fic. As a paramedic, Iain is used to fixing things. But when sudden tragic loss leaves Rita spiralling out of control with alcohol as her only escape, can he give her the healing that she needs?
1. Chapter 1

That was it. He was gone. And when it mattered, she wasn't there.

Rita let the letter fall from her weak grip and flutter down on to the kitchen table. Her shoulders slumped. The piece of paper was crumpled and folded at the edges, it had been read and re-read many times and each time ended up stuffed back into the kitchen draw out of sight and out of mind. Well, until the disbelief of it all threatened to consume her and she had it out in front of her again. Each time she had convinced herself she had the strength to try again, the first line tore her in two and she crumbled.

Rita reached for the wine bottle in the centre of the table, pouring the last few drops into her empty glass. She chucked the contents back, ignoring the burning sensation at the back of her throat. Nothing else dulled the pain, nothing but this. Every sip made her stomach turn sickeningly but nothing could make her stop.

Rising to her feet, Rita lurched forwards using the counter for support. Her legs felt like lead. She dropped to her knees and crawled to the sink. Opening the cupboard, she knocked aside the bottles of bleach and window cleaner and reached for the bottle of clear liquid with the red cap. The bottle she had hidden from herself when she was feeling stronger, happy even. Now, it was to be her solace. The barriers she had built, the trust she had put in herself had been torn down. It was all she had left in this world.

She clutched the vodka to her chest and straightened up. Tears began to fall as she unscrewed the cap, she took a small initial gulp and gagged. She hated every part of herself that yearned for the comfort she found in that bottle. She found herself swinging round to face the sink and retching heavily, but nothing came. The pain in her chest blossomed, pumping through her veins and extinguishing every last ounce of hope from her body. A quiet moan escaped her lips. The clock on the kitchen wall showed past midnight.

Her phone display lit up on the counter. Trying to get an even balance as the floor moved beneath her, Rita lent forward to squint at the screen.

 _Dixie:_

 _Beyond jealous you get a night off kid. You're buying me a drink tomorrow to make up for it. I hate the graveyard shift!_

Rita almost chuckled. Dixie on a night shift was a force not to be reckoned with, especially after dealing with a few drunk and disorderly's. In fact she would rather be at work now, at least it was constant and relentless. No time to stop and think. She could almost, just for a little while, let go of the guilt and remorse that threatened to drown her. At work she could pretend nothing had happened; she was the same old Rita, fiercely loyal to her staff and dedicated to the job. No one suspected she could be feeling all this inside, almost like a swan, she mused, graceful on the surface but under the water she was paddling like crazy. More tears traced down her cheeks, to the outside world she was strong but inside she felt hollow and broken.

She wasn't meant to be on shift but maybe they could do with her help? What if it was busy and they were understaffed? Maybe they needed her?

Thoughts like these whirled around in Rita's intoxicated mind as she staggered to the front door. Work was the only place she could shut it out. Make the feelings stop. The wind chilled her to the bone as she stepped out into the dark night. She needed this to stop. Taking another swig from the bottle in her hand, Rita made her way down the dimly lit street. A car raced past on her left shattering the silence. She crossed and turned into the hospital car park. Bright light poured from the ED entrance. She shivered, pulling her thin hoody tightly around her. Pausing at Jeff's bench, Rita took another swig from the vodka bottle. The scream of a neon ambulance sounded as another raced off into the night to rescue some poor soul.

Another patient, another injury, more death. Why did he have to die?

Tears welled up in her eyes again. Taking a step forward, Rita tripped off the kerb. The ground came rushing up to meet her, the bottle smashing in her right hand. Shards of glass scattered into the dark.

Rita tried to move but her limbs were too heavy. Her hand felt sticky and warm. Peering around, she saw a set of feet racing in her direction but couldn't make out anything else. She tried to speak but only a incoherent mumble came out. Her forehead throbbed.

Suddenly, her vision swam alarmingly and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Dixie burst into resus wheeling a small hunched figure on a trolley. Connie nodded, indicating she should start the handover, whilst pulling on a set of gloves.

"Right this is Rita Freeman..."

Connie stopped in her tracks and whirled around.

"What? Rita?"

"Yeah, she was found in the hospital car park 5 minutes ago. Unconcious at the scene. She has a deep laceration to her right hand with some evidence of embedded glass. She's had what looks like a serious knock to the head, although no one witnessed the fall itself."

Connie sprung immediately into action.

"Alright can I get a line in please? She's going to need an urgent CT scan with that significant head trauma, can someone let them know we are on our way up please."

Dixie shot Connie a warning glance. She went up beside her, making sure they were out of earshot.

"Urm... she's been drinking. The glass is from a smashed vodka bottle," Dixie relayed in hushed tones, concern etched across her features.

Connie glanced back at Rita and nodded.

"Alright can I get some privacy over here please?"

She motioned to the nurse's to put up the screens around the bay.

Moving around the bed, Connie shone her torch in Rita's eyes who swatted her hand away. She mumbled something inaudible shaking her head gently. Connie smirked slightly. Rita would be raising hell when she sobered up, that much was clear.

"Pupils equal and reactive."

"Okay bandage that hand we're going straight to CT."

Dixie stood at the end of the bed, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Connie placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before marching off behind the trolley and up to the scanner.

Rita stirred just as the sun broke out over the horizon and bathed Holby in a warm glow. Her eyes snapped open and shut again almost immediately, she threw an arm up to shield against the blinding light streaming in. The events of the night before hit her like a freight train; the vodka, walking to the hospital, Jeff's bench. Trying to move, she winced looking down at her bandaged right hand. She must have cut herself. Groaning and rolling over on to her side, Rita felt a wave of nausea rush over her. She grabbed the cardboard bowl on the bedside table just in time, throwing up violently. Connie appeared at the door to her side room, she slipped inside and closed the door quietly.

"Heavy night I take it? Your CT came back clear so I left you here to sleep it off."

Rita looked up acknowledging her presence. Connie took the bowl and disposed of it. With her back turned, Rita slid the covers off to discover she had been put in a hospital gown. Bloody brilliant. Today couldn't be more humiliating. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and put a tentative foot on the cold hospital lino.

"Um where do you think you're going?"

Rita rolled her eyes as Connie towered before her. She felt even smaller barefoot before her.

"Work."

"No you're not Sister Freeman. You are my patient and I haven't discharged you."

"I'm just hungover Connie. There's nothing wrong with me. I overdid it. That's all. It wont happen again." Rita put up a hand to silence Connie's sarcastic retorts.

"Put me on admin duty if you're that concerned. Just let me get out of this stupid gown." Connie pursed her lips.

"Fine. Admin only. I don't want to see you on the ward Rita."

Rita dismissed her with a sharp nod.

"Yes fine whatever."

Connie poured a large glass of water out of the jug by the bed and placed it in front of Rita.

"Drink," she ordered before leaving the room.

Rita sighed heavily and shuffled around the bed. Every muscle in her body ached right down to the tips of her toes. Finding her clothes neatly folded by her bed, she changed quickly and ran a hand through her hair. She could go and shower downstairs then change into her scrubs. Her phone was also on the table, the screen now boasted a large crack from the top corner right down to the bottom. It must have hit the ground with her. She eyed the glass of water on the table. She could leave it just to annoy Connie. Thinking better of it, she downed the glass.

Rita slipped through the doors and made straight for the changing rooms, hoping no one was around to see her, she kept her head down. Today had been embarrassing enough without having to do the walk of shame with an audience. Once showered and changed, which was easier said than done considering her newly bandaged right hand, Rita straightened her dark blue uniform and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The face staring back at her seemed only half her own. There were parts she didn't recognise, her expression seemed alien to her. She ran a hand through her wet hair longing to see something of herself. Her searching eyes found no success. Sighing, she left the room and made her way to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Dixie knocked lightly on the office door. She could see Rita slumped forward on the desk through the closed blinds, her chin resting on her palm. She didn't react. Dixie opened the door and closed it behind her. Only then did Rita's gaze meet hers.

"Oh hey Dix sorry I was miles away."

She smiled but the vacant look in her eyes wasn't disguised.

"Rita what happened last night?" Rita's expression turned to confusion. "I was the one that found you in the car park and got you into resus."

"Oh..." A blush of embarrassment crawled up Rita's neck to her face.

"What were you doing in the car park on your night off completely hammered?"

"I overdid it. Bit of wild night that's all. I must have got a taxi here after I cut my hand," she lied.

"And that kind of night out involves drinking cheap vodka from the bottle?"

Dixie sat on the corner of the desk, concern etched across her features.

"Look Dixie if you're just here to judge me I've actually got a lot of work to do. Connie's put me on admin so I've got no excuse but to get this done." She gestured to the pile of folders in front of her.

"Rita-"

Rita raised a hand to stop her with an irritated sigh.

"I've got the hangover from hell and I don't need this so please Dixie, just leave me be."

Frowning, Dixie slowly got up and left the room, glancing back at Rita on her way out.

Ten minutes later there was another knock at the door, Rita rolled her eyes expecting it to be her boss.

"Look Connie you don't need to check up on me. I'm not a child-" Rita said without looking up from her paperwork.

Iain stood in the doorway with two coffees and breakfast from Honey's shop.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't look that great in expensive heels." He grinned.

Rita met his gaze and smirked.

"Sorry thought you were Connie," she mumbled. He put down a coffee on her desk and sipped at his own.

"Thought you could use some caffeine. Dixie mentioned last night's bender, must be a monster hangover you've got there."

Rita was on her feet instantly.

"She had no right to mention any of that to you." She was shouting now. Her head throbbed, her own voice ringing loudly in her ears.

Iain raised his hand in surrender.

"She just said you had a wild night and could use some cheering up that's all. No need to bite my head off."

"Oh. Oh I see. Sorry." Rita sat again, feeling somewhat like a child who had just been given a stern telling off.

Iain took a bite of his bacon roll slowly, cautiously observing her reaction. Rita took a long sip of her coffee, instantly the caffeine cut through her foggy thoughts and everything became sharper. She sighed deeply with satisfaction. Iain winked at her cheekily causing her to blush again.

She ran her finger over the lid of the coffee cup.

"Thanks for the breakfast. I appreciate it."

He drained his cup. "No problem. Anything for a nurse." He added with a wry smile.

The day progressed quickly. With caffeine pumping through her veins, Rita's hangover began to lift and she no longer felt quite like death warmed up. She soon became annoyed at being cooped up in her office under strict instructions from Connie not to treat anyone. By the time her lunch break came around, Rita had had enough. She stood at the Nurse's station telling another agency nurse where to find the store cupboard, the instructions rolling off her tongue with exhausting familiarity. Connie left resus after performing a successful chest drain, when she spotted Rita her expression darkened. She marched straight toward her. Rita rolled her eyes.

"Oh here we go," she muttered.

"Sister Freeman did I not give you strict instructions to remain on admin duty today. Or did they get filtered out into background noise?"

Rita couldn't help but let a small smirk appear on her face.

"I am the Staff Nurse Manager. How exactly am I meant to 'manage' my 'staff' locked up in my office?" She placed emphasis on every word. Connie's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you adopt that tone with me!" She hissed. "My office. Now."

Rita didn't move. Connie crossed her arms, opening her office door.

"Now!" she ordered.

Huffing, Rita marched across the threshold. Connie glided around the desk, her eyebrows raised.

"I am your boss. I don't appreciate being talked to in that tone."

"Oh lay off Connie. Stop playing all high and bloody mighty. The agency nurses don't know one end of a stethoscope from the other, it's been chaos out here you should have called me."

Rita was shouting now. All her pent up frustration was bubbling to the surface, she could feel a lump rising in her throat.

"I was actually trying to be helpful in putting you on admin today and like usual you throw it back in my face. I've had it with this attitude Rita, I don't know what's got into you but you need to sort yourself out."

Connie raised her voice. Rita's mouth dropped open, no sound came out. Her walls were crumbling, her defences failing. She felt tears prick her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry," she whispered and ran from the room leaving Connie dumbfounded. The door slammed behind her but she didn't care, she was suffocating.

Running out of the ED entrance, Rita ran towards the ambulance depot. Tears flowed freely now, she couldn't stop them. That was it. She's screwed up at work. She couldn't even get that right. Turning the corner, she ran headlong into Iain.

"Woah." He caught her. "Rita? What wrong?" She didn't answer him, hanging her head to hide her face. "Rita? Are you hurt? Talk to me please?"

He placed a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. Her deep brown eyes locked on to his, his breath hitched.

"Connie just had a go at me that's all."

She went to move away from him but he stopped her, a strong arm gripping her waist. He pulled her back with more force than intended, she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself in surprise.

"Well I know that's not it. You would never let Connie get to you like this. There's more to it."

Rita sighed deeply. Of course he was right. She wiped more tears from her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Last night. The almighty bender. That wasn't a night out gone too far. I drank myself stupid because I was upset. It's what I usually do when I'm upset, my coping mechanism I guess."

Shame hit her like a wave, she looked away from him, his face full of concern.

"I want to help you Reets. What happened?"

She swallowed. She couldn't say it. The words wouldn't come out. They had never been uttered out loud before. She cleared her throat.

"My dad. He's dead..."

The very words screamed finality. The weight she carried buried her once again, heavier than ever. She cried again.

Iain stayed quiet for a moment. He simply held her. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Rita. I'm here. I want to be here for you darling." He bit his lip. "I want you to come back to mine tonight..."

She looked up and frowned.

"Not like that. I mean just you shouldn't be alone tonight."

She smiled ever so slightly and nodded, resting her head against his chest again until she couldn't cry anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked to his flat in silence. He only lived a few streets away from the hospital and Rita was glad of the walk, concentrating on the feeling of the pavement beneath each footstep. A constant reminder she existed in that moment. Iain said nothing, satisfied with holding her hand tightly to reassure her he was by her side. They reached the door and he unlocked it. Rita yawned, swaying on the balls of her feet. Exhaustion, both physical and emotional, washed over her. Iain guided her towards the stairs with a gentle hand on the small of her back.

"Why don't you go up and make yourself comfortable? I'll erm...go and make us a cup of tea. Mine's the room on the right."

Rita nodded sleepily, making her way up the stairs. Iain disappeared into the small kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs and climbed the stairs to his room. Rita was sat on the edge of the bed staring vacantly into the distance. He put one of the mugs down on the side.

"Rita?" He crouched down in front of her, placing a gentle hand on her knee. Her eyes snapped up to see Iain holding out one of his clean t-shirts, she frowned.

"Seen as you don't have anything to wear. It'll be big but..."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Taking his mug, he moved towards the door.

"Wait-" her voice wavered, the strength of it failing.

"Stay with me?" Her voice was less than a whisper. He nodded.

She took off her jacket and shirt and slid the shirt on over her underwear. He couldn't help but admire her body; every curve of her waist, the sharp line of her jaw. She was beautiful even in sadness. His gaze wandered across her body as she crawled into his bed and under the sheets. He realised he'd been staring and cleared his throat. Rita patted the sheets next to her, a pleading look in her eyes.

Iain put his mug down and sat next to her. She crawled into his embrace, slipping an arm around his waist. His head resting on the top of hers lightly.

"How long have you known?" He broke the silence.

"About a week-"

"A week Rita! You've been dealing with this all by yourself for an entire week!" His eyes locked on to hers.

"The letter came last Saturday. I- I was almost in denial at first, then it began to sink in. Last night was the low point."

"Oh Rita..." Iain squeezed her tighter.

"The worst bit is I didn't even know he was ill. We hadn't talked much since me and Mark got married. He always hated Mark, used to say there was something not quite right about him. Of course he was right."

Tears began to fall again. She sniffed.

"I wasn't even there. When it mattered, his only daughter wasn't there."

Iain cupped her cheeks brushing away a tear with his thumb.

"Shhh. I'm here. It's okay to let this show, you don't have to be strong all the time Rita. Not for me. I've got you."

Rita cleared her throat again, attempting to compose herself.

"Last night was just the tip of the iceberg really. It was stupid. And waking up in a hospital gown in front of Connie was no better."

Rita met his gaze, a glint of amusement in his eyes. She giggled. Looking down she traced a line from his belt all the way up his stomach under his t-shirt, the contact making his skin tingle. Her eyes locked on to his. She moved closer to him, her gaze flicking between his eyes and his lips. A big yawn interrupted her spiralling thoughts, she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Go to sleep. It's okay, I'm here."

Rita lay down on the pillow, exhaustion washing over her. She was asleep within minutes. Iain waited until her breathing evened out before planting a light kiss on her forehead and leaving the room. As he made his way downstairs, he thought of the sleeping woman in his bed. For a fiery character who never let any hint of weakness show, this situation had obviously broken her. She needed time to heal. Grabbing a blanket, he tucked himself up on the sofa. It was far too small, it would be an uncomfortable night that was certain. His thoughts wandered as he drifted off into a troubled sleep. Maybe, just maybe, he could fix her.

Sunlight streamed through the open curtain, waking Iain as the beams hit his face. He rolled off the sofa and on to the floor, his neck and back ached like hell.

"Bloody sofa," he muttered.

Rita appeared at the living room door. He observed the sight before him with a smile. Without shoes on she was even shorter. Her hair stuck up at awkward angles, she looked younger without any make-up on. His grey t-shirt fell to just cover her.

"Morning you." She gave him a sleepy smile. "I've made coffee as a sort of thank you for last night."

"Great." He managed to stand upright, stretching out his back and rolling his shoulders. The joints popped and cracked. He ran a hand through his hair.

"You feeling a bit better?"

Her walked into the kitchen where Rita was stirring the dissolving coffee into two mugs. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to face him, a pained expression on her face.

"The funeral is this afternoon."

He traced the line of her jaw with a thumb.

"Do you want me to come with you? I can get get Dixie to swap my shifts so I can have the afternoon off."

Rita nodded glumly. She put a hand on his chest and felt the hard muscle beneath his shirt. His hand fell from her shoulder to her waist. He lent forward to gently rest his forehead on hers. They remained like that for a while, just enjoying the proximity. Iain was the first to pull back.

"Right I better get a shower and find my suit then."

"Yeah I'm gonna swing by home on the way into work for some clothes. I'll see you this afternoon?"

He nodded before planting a kiss on her forehead and going upstairs.

Rita drained the last of her coffee from her mug and climbed the stairs, locating her clothes strewn across his bedroom floor and getting changed. Passing the bathroom door on her way out, she heard him humming over the crash of the shower. It made her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The stitches in her right hand stung under the new dressing she had put on after showering. They were neat and perfectly in line, Connie's handiwork no doubt. As she walked into the ED, Rita's thoughts shifted back to yesterday's confrontation. After walking out of the office like that, she did owe Connie some sort of explanation. No time like the present, she mused. Changing direction, she walked towards her boss's office knocking lightly. She smoothed down her clothes before entering.

"Rita-"

Connie stopped short when she saw her. Her expression was hollow, she looked exhausted. Rita smoothed down her grey t-shirt under the black blazer and trousers she wore, shifting uncomfortably in her black heels.

"About yesterday," she began. "I need to apologise Connie. I shouldn't have walked out like that."

Connie lent back and steepled her fingers, sitting in her office chair. There was no anger in her face, only concern. She let Rita continue uninterrupted.

"I haven't been myself at work for the last week or so. My standards have slipped and I'm sorry."

Connie frowned questioningly. Rita ran a hand through her hair.

"I-erm. I found out last week that my dad has died."

Rita let the words hang in the silence. She motioned to her unusual attire.

"The funeral is this afternoon so I was wondering if I could change my shifts around."

Connie cleared her throat.

"Of course. Go, we can manage here." She paused awkwardly. "I'm so sorry Rita, I had no idea. You could have had time off-"

"Work was the only way to shut it out."

Connie nodded, she knew that feeling all too well.

"And turning up at the ED a little worse for wear?"

"The low point I'm afraid." Rita bit her lip, her cheeks colouring with embarrassment. She crossed her arms, looking at her feet.

"Thank you for not...well for keeping that to yourself. I appreciate it. It wont happen again."

Connie smiled weakly. She got up and stood in front of Rita, leaning against the desk.

"It wont go any further. Rita I-I know what it's like. I've been there, losing my father. I'm the one who should be sorry for yesterday. I should have noticed your behaviour was completely out of character."

She cleared her throat again.

"You are an extremely valuable asset to this department. We're a good team, when we get on..."

Connie smirked, a glint of amusement in her eye. Rita grinned back.

"I better get to work. It'll be chaos out there."

She turned away.

"Rita? If you need to talk to anyone, I am here."

"Thank you Mrs Beauchamp."

Rita left the office feeling a bit lighter. The dark cloud hanging over the day had shifted slightly letting in a solitary shaft of glittering light. She was needed. She belonged. Things could go back to normal, eventually.

Rita worked half her normal shift, spending most of it rushed off her feet in resus. She found herself glad of the distraction. She jumped down off the step and away from the bed, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her wrist. The patient had gone into cardiac arrest but they had managed to get him back with three rounds of CPR and adrenaline. Rita's breathing was shallow, her face flushed. Connie checked the monitor.

"And we're back in normal rhythm. Right straight up to the ward please. Excellent work everyone." She maintained eye contact with Rita. A grin spread across her face. Rita felt herself smiling back. She ripped off her gloves and sighed with relief. They followed the bed as it was wheeled from resus.

"Told you we make a good team." Connie raised an eyebrow. Rita smirked in response.

"Well they do call you the 'Ice Queen'. I'd be careful I think you're starting to thaw."

She winked at Connie, a look of mild surprise and amusement on her face, and walked off to the staffroom. Iain was stood at her locker, sporting a well-fitting black suit and tie.

"Well hello Mr Bond."

He grinned broadly.

"I've come to whisk you away Ms Moneypenny."

She shook her head, smiling. "Alright I'll just go and get changed."

She unlocked the locker and collected her things.

Ten minutes later they walked arm-in-arm out of the ED entrance. A chill in the wind hit her, she pulled her blazer tighter around her. She gently rested her head against his arm as they walked.

"Iain?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for last night."

"No problem-"

She interrupted him. "No I mean for being...such a gentleman. I was feeling emotional you could easily have persuaded me to, you know. But you didn't. Thank you."

He smiled, rubbing the arm interlocked with his. "You needed support. It wouldn't have been right to take advantage of that." His green eyes caught hers.

"Can't say I haven't thought about it though," he said with a cheeky wink.

Rita pursed her lips, a glint of amusement in her eyes. She stopped walking turning to face him. They were halfway through the car park.

"Well I'll have to do something about that now wont I?"

Her eyes locked on to his lips, she closed the distance. He put an arm around her waist. She kissed him deeply, pouring all the emotion she had felt over the last few days into it. He had been there when she was at her most vulnerable, he held her together when she felt close to falling apart. She let him feel her hurt, her strength, her hope. He felt all of it.

"Oh jesus christ will you get a room!" Dixie's voice sounded from the back of an ambulance. Rita smiled broadly against his lips. They laughed, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

"Come on you. We're gonna be late." He wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her forward.


	6. Chapter 6

The funeral was a small event. A couple of the old folk from the retirement home her father had been staying in came, other than that Rita and Iain were the only others there. The service was sombre, all eyes downcast. There was a hurry, another funeral scheduled after their 20 minute time slot. The priest wrapped the whole affair up with practiced efficiency, not an ounce of emotion in his voice.

Rita folded and unfolded the small leaflet of condolence in her hands as they walked from the grave, her father buried to rest under six feet of cold unforgiving earth. She rolled the sheet up to obscure the words that made her chest ache with loss.

 _'In loving memory of Alfred Richard Freeman'_

Iain's hand in the small of her back had been a comforting presence through the entirety of the proceedings. He hadn't left her side. She smiled across at him as she climbed into the passenger seat of his car.

"Okay?" He smiled back, sadness in his eyes.

Rita nodded. "Okay."

He squeezed her hand tightly and started the car. They drove straight back to the hospital, not exchanging a word. Rita found herself staring vacantly out of the car window as the world streamed past. Iain's attention was split between the road and looking over at her, Rita could feel his gaze boring into her shoulder. Pulling up outside the ambulance station, they got out of the car. Dixie was lent against the open door of the ambulance. She flashed Rita a small smile.

"Oh come here you. Iain filled me in before you left." She pulled her into a warm embrace. "You know you could have told me..."

Rita cleared her throat.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry Dix."

Dixie pulled away, looking into Rita's eyes. "You have nothing to apologise for kid. And from what I can see you already have your very own knight-in-shining-armour at your disposal." She waved towards Iain, who stood with his hands stuffed into his trouser pockets. Rita grinned.

"There we go, that's better. There's that smile." Dixie winked at her.

"I erm...I better go. I'm on the late shift."

Rita held out her hand, Iain grasped it eagerly. They walked into the ED. Zoe, stood at the reception desk, rubbed Rita's arm as they walked past, giving a small smile of encouragement. Robyn and Lofty walked up to them.

"We're really sorry for your loss Rita. It must be really hard." Robyn motioned between them.

"Yeah er...if there's anything we can do?" Lofty ran a hand down the back of his neck, the other stuffed into his scrubs pocket.

Rita smiled weakly. "Thanks guys. I just want to get back to work really."

"Glad to hear it." Connie's voice sounded to their right. She looked up from studying a patient's scans, sympathy in her eyes. She walked over to them.

"Feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm on the night shift tonight. I erm...I want to be here if that's okay?"

Connie frowned. "If you're sure. Your wellbeing comes first. I can give you the time off?"

Rita nodded. "I'm sure. Keeping busy is what I need."

Iain squeezed her hand as they walked to her locker, a troubles look on his face.

"I'm not on lates tonight. You could come back to mine? Connie did say your wellbeing comes first."

Rita fished her scrubs out of her locker, running her hand over the dark blue material she had fought for and was proud to wear. She belonged here, that was certain.

"I want to work, I don't like having time off and the rest of the department having to carry me. I'll be fine."

Iain sighed, tucking her fringe behind her ear. He closed the distance between them.

"You are so stubborn Miss Freeman."

Rita stuck her tongue out at him. He responded by cupping her cheek.

"So strong, so beautiful," he murmured. Rita felt her lips on his, gentle at first but becoming more rapid, deeper. She ran her hands under his suit jacket and into his hair. He slammed her against the lockers with more force than intended, coaxing a moan from her.

"We can't do this here..." Her breath came in ragged gasps. Her eyes locked on to his as he slowed down, kissing her neck.

"Later. I promise you." She whispered.

They were interrupted by jeers from outside the staffroom. The blinds weren't down and half the ED was stood at the Nurse's station. Cal wolf-whistled in the distance. Rita even spotted Connie observing them with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

"Definitely not with an audience." She grinned.


End file.
